oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Eagle transport system
The ' Eagle transport system' is unlocked after completion of the Eagles' Peak quest. Players may use it to travel quickly to different Hunter areas. There are eyries in four locations: Piscatoris, Rellekka, Uzer and Feldip. A rope is required to travel using the eagles. Rope spawns are found in the Rellekka and Uzer eyries. Access To use the eagle transport system, you need to get to one of the eagles. Methods include: *Use a Feldip hills teleport and run west to the Jungle eagle's eyrie. *Fairy ring (Feldip Hills) and run southwest to the Jungle eagle's eyrie. *Use a Piscatoris teleport and run south towards Eagles' Peak mountain. *Fairy ring (Piscatoris hunter area) and run south to the Eagles' Peak mountain. (If you have fairy rings this is faster than the Piscatoris teleport option) *Use a Necklace of passage to teleport to Desert eagle station. Eagles' Peak The main Eagle Transport hub is inside the Eagles' Peak dungeon, accessible after completion of the Eagles' Peak quest. Upon entering the dungeon at the top of the path of Eagles' Peak mountain, head east until the junction, then south until the door is visible at the end of the cave. Go through the door then all the way east, passing the eagle guarding the nest, until the cave turns north. The eyrie is at the end of the north tunnel. Three Giant eagles are available here. Using a rope on an eagle takes you to one of the four locations. Rellekka Polar eagles are found in the far north east of the Rellekka Hunter area, 35 Agility is required to ascend the cliffside into the eyrie. Ropes can be found inside. Travelling here is a medium task on the Fremennik Diary. Feldip Jungle eagles are found near the western end of the Feldip Hunter area. The eyrie is located north-west from the hunting expert's shack. To enter, only one of the following is required: *Garden cane (from Fenkenstrain's Castle) *Thatching spar (from Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup) *Teasing stick (used in the hunter skill and bought from any hunter store) Use one of said item on the young vine near the entrance, once stuck down it will take around 40 minutes for the vine to grow strong enough to support a player's weight. Once the vine reaches maturity, a message will appear in the player's chatbox saying "those vines should be worth checking on now". Note: you can climb down the vine from inside the eagle's nest before it is fully grown but you will not be able to go back up until it is grown. Travelling here is a medium task on the Western Provinces Diary. Uzer Desert eagles are located north of the Uzer hunter area. While it is possible to fly to Uzer from Piscatoris, a boulder will obstruct the exit; it is required that the boulder is pushed from outside. You will need 45 Strength to push it away. A rope spawn may be found inside the cave. Travelling here is a medium task on the Desert Diary.